I'll Never Forget You
by Felicity Black
Summary: TysonHilary... sort of. Its a Oneshot, even if you dont really like the pairing, check it out. I'm in serious need of feedback, people! If you review, I'll give you cookies! There no summary, it would give the whole thing away. REPOST


**Title:** I'll Never Forget You

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Romance, I guess

**Pairing:** Tyson/Hilary

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, unfortunately. The Characters, however, seem quite happy about that particular fact.

* * *

I had always thought that I'd only be able to love you from afar. 

And be content with us being friends.

I did.

I was your organizer. I reminded you of homework, projects, quizzes, and papers. I told you what to study and when to study them. I scolded you for being irresponsible and lazy.

Of course, it would seem that I'm a martyr for what I do for you. But I get my own rewards by just being with you. You never cease to make me laugh. You always surprise me with tidbits of knowledge that I have yet to learn. And you always grace me with your attention.

How we came to be I have yet to reminisce. It was a very special moment for me… When you just suddenly confessed what you felt for me.

I was listening to our Ms. Kincaid discuss something when you suddenly leaned near and whispered.

"Are you free after this?" you asked me.

I looked at our teacher before answering, "No… Why do you ask?"

"Can you come with me somewhere? Before my next class?"

I heard the seriousness in your voice and I had to glance at you to make sure you're not joking around.

"Sure…" I said slowly, earning a confirming nod from you, before listening back to the endless droning of the teacher.

"He wants to meet up tonight!" my other seatmate told me suddenly, and I tried to hush down the excitement evident in her voice. Soon, thoughts of our agreement were gone from my mind.

Until the class ended and you looked at me expectantly.

Then I remembered, and I gave you a small smile before following you out with the excuse to my friends that I'm helping you out with something. Like before.

We were teasing each other again as I walked beside you through the crowds, not really noticing where we really are going until you led me out the school.

"Um, where are we going?"

I had to ask seeing as it's definitely not one of those usual favours where I would help you find a book in the library, or something silly like that.

"Don't ask too many questions," you answer me, grinning.

I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Just follow me," you added mysteriously, and then laughed as I stood on my place and you had to grab my arm to keep me walking.

Soon, we reached your destination: the coffee shop.

You scanned the café before selecting a spot at the corner, away from any eyes that will be entering the shop, and sat down. You motioned for me to join and I did.

"What are you going to order?" you ask me, as you turn your head towards the menu at the cash register.

"A mocha, I guess," was my answer, as I started to reach for my bag for my purse.

"I'll go order, then," you told me and you left me sitting, thinking that you're going to order first, come back, and then I'll order.

I obviously misunderstood because when you returned you were holding two cups of hot coffee and handed me one.

"I thought…" I started saying, when you interrupted me with a grin.

"My treat," you simply said.

I gave you a look of surprise before thanking you.

We sip our coffees silently for a few seconds, as I stared at you over the rim of my cup. I wanted to prod you already, curious as to why you brought me here and why you're so serious.

Then you started talking.

You told me how you and your girlfriend broke up. That the reason was because you really didn't love her. That you wanted to forget someone who is constantly on your mind at that time. That you didn't succeed that's why you had to end it. That until now, there's only one person that you really wanted to be with.

As I listened to you, I felt my heart slowly shatter. It only had a crack before, when I found out that you got yourself a girlfriend. But at that time, at the coffee shop, the crack grew big, and as if a huge amount of pressure was suddenly on my chest, my heart broke. And the pieces slowly fell.

I was trying hard not to cry. I had to blink several times to keep the tears from falling. I struggled to remain the good friend you know me as, as I continue sipping the coffee you bought, holding it with two hands to keep it from trembling.

Then you stopped speaking and stared at me. I thought it was already my turn to speak and share my thoughts of wisdom to enlighten you. So, I placed down my cup. I started to take a deep breath as pieces of advice went running in my head when you suddenly placed your hand on top of mine that was crumpling a tissue on the table. Startled, I looked at you.

"It's you," you said to me, your eyes searching mine. "It's always been you. Don't you feel that?"

I jerked back in surprise at what you told me. I shook my head in bewilderment and looked at you, trying to find a hint of a hoax and not trusting what my ears heard.

"What?" I asked you several seconds later, doubt and suspicion evident in the way I said that one word.

You took a deep breath as you raked your hand through your hair before looking at me. You leaned forward, bracing your forearms on your knees, and started explaining. And with each word that you uttered, you unknowingly picked up the pieces of my heart and slowly put them in place, patching them up in the process.

It took you some weeks before getting my answer. Before you got me to believe in your confession.

No one got really surprised that we got together. Even my parents approved of you. We were free to do what we want and when we want it to. But of course, we know our limitations and we respect each other because of that.

For more than a year, we were happy together. There were the occasional fights, both serious and petty ones. But we managed to get through them together. We always come along. What I remember most, however, were the things that you did for me. You always surprise me with little things. From giving me my favourite candies to buying me the book I've been longing for.

I would not have matched up with your gift giving. You were always buying me stuff. But I made you presents. I would give you homemade cookies, cook your favourite dish, or give you a massage. You've always appreciated these things I did for you. I guess you were satisfied with the way things were.

I know we broke up, and both of us have moved on. It never would have worked out anyway, we just didn't fit together. But you were my first love, Tyson, and I'll never forget you.

* * *

**NOTE: **This is a REPOST. It was posted once on another account. So, dont think I'm plagerising or anything, M'kay?

Ciao!!

-- Felicity Black


End file.
